Pet
by withoutwingsx
Summary: Kanda is set on making everything more difficult that it should be, and choosing a human pet, as tradition dictated by his royal status, is no exception. Could his decision, aimed to merely aggravate his father, lead to something more? Yullen


**I'm back with another yullen! Enjoy!**

* * *

The lights were extremely aggravating, Kanda thought as he followed his father through the sparse yet rather large crowd filling the large viewing platform. "Kanda keep up!" His father called, and Kanda let out a growl, hastening his pace as the tall man lumbered in front of him. Finally he stopped and turned to face his son. "We need to wait for a minute, one of the attendants will be with us soon."

Kanda took this chance to look around. Many individuals milled around the large area, all dressed elegantly, men in coats and capes and the women in dresses and large amounts of jewelry. They were obviously upper class society. Many of them already had with them their pets, elegantly dressed and walking at a pace behind their masters.

On the left side of the wall was a few viewing chambers, many patrons making their way from one to another. Here were the humans for sale, those who would not be bet on. On the right was the platform, overlooking a stage where the bidding would begin in approximately 30 minutes. The higher quality pets were sold here. Thanks to Tiedoll's status and their wealth, he has procured a private viewing session of the merchandise before the bidding would commence, allowing for Kanda to select his pet ahead of time and not go through the trouble of the bidding process. Currently the building held about 500 pets for sale, and the bidding could take quite a long time.

A man dressed in a black suit, a green jewel adorning his forehead and green shoes on his feet, approached Kanda and Tiedoll. "Lord Tiedoll, I presume?" He asked and Tiedoll nodded. "Please, do follow me." They made their way to a black door, where the man entered a series of numbers, and the door slid open to reveal a metal staircase.

"What I will be showing you is some of our best merchandise, a new shipment arrived last week and all the products have been fully processed and are ready to be transferred at a moment's notice."

Tiedoll smiled and looked at Kanda, who frowned back at him. "My son Kanda has just turned 18, and I figured now is the right time to get him a pet." The man nodded his agreement.

"Well I am sure he will find one of interest here, we have one of the best selections." They got to the end of the staircase and a giant room filled with glass containers stood in front of them. In each container was a human, asleep, with their bodies upright and clothed in white cloths covering their genitals. "Please do look around, and call me if you see something you like."

"Shall we?" Tiedoll asked and Kanda sighed.

"You know I don't need one of these."

"Nonsense!" Tiedoll cried, "It's a tradition. You need a pet to accompany you once you become an adult, its normal. And everyone knows humans make the best pets. Now we aren't leaving until you find one."

Kanda growled and stalked off, glancing from tank to tank. They were all similar, medium skin, medium hair, perfectly fit bodies. The only difference was the males and females. He made his way further towards the back of the room. The pets were rather boring in Kanda's opinion. Humans looked so fragile and weak, they were small and all very similar. He had seen the oets his friends had gotten, all of them perfectly obeying and quiet, sitting at their masters haunches and doing what was requested of them. Some had more than one pet, pets had many different uses. The owner could literally do whatever he or she decided with their pet.

"I wouldn't go any further," A voice stopped him and he turned. "Further back is where we keep the adnormals." The man from earlier said. "They are mostly special tastes suited for some of our specific clients. Many of them are not trained or disciplined. This is also where we keep those who haven't been trained for those clients who like to do their own programs."

Kanda smirked and looked over to where Tiedoll was standing. "Perfect."

He made his way further down the rows of humans until something caught his eye, a flash of silver. Standing in front of the tank his eyes drifted across the figure. It was a thin male, a heart shaped face framed by a head of long white hair. Soft white eyelashes brushed again porcelain pale cheeks and his lips are small but plump, a light rose color. He himself was the color of cream, from his hair to his soft skin. He was nothing like the humans Kanda had seen in the other pods. Covering his left eye was a long red mark, almost creating a pentagram on his face. His left arm was a solid black color, two black lines on his shoulder as well. His body was riddled with small scars and marks. Kanda grinned.

"Ah, I see. This is a special one, he is not fully trained, and known to disobey or question authority. He does have high mental and physical scores, and he is in good physical condition. I wouldn't recommend him for a first time owner like yourself unless you are truly looking for a challenge."

Kanda looked over. "And what of the price?"

"As he is a rare breed of albino, and untrained, so he is in the higher numbers."

Kanda glanced at Tiedoll, who began walking towards them. "Good."

Tiedoll and Kanda sat quietly on the way home. Kanda was smug, glancing back to where the pale human lay across the back seat of their car. The normal pet collar had been placed around his neck after purchase, and the control bracelet was around Kanda's wrist. It allowed Kanda to not only prove his purchase but also to locate his pet wherever he was and also speak demands, which would be emitted by the collar and heard by the pet.

Tiedoll cleared his throat. "Well, you made an interesting choice." He started and Kanda smiled.

"I am very happy with my choice." He smugly looked at his father. "I have a feeling my pet will be the talk of ALL your social circles."

"Yes, yes Kanda," Tiedoll said tiredly, and frowned. "I have a tailor coming tomorrow for clothing. I also have taken the liberty of moving your things to a larger suite in the mansion, for more room for you and your pet. Please don't do anything rash Kanda."

"I'm not going to kill it." Kanda dryly said and looked back at the sleeping figure. "In fact, I think it will be quite fun."

Tiedoll groaned and mentally scolded himself. He should have just chosen Kanda a pet and gotten it over with.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
